


The Best Part

by yamagusheep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I couldn't resist, M/M, cute volleyball dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part of being on the volleyball team in high school was meeting each other. For Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi, the best part of raising their baby was the time spent together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part

**Author's Note:**

> i saw cute stuff on tumblr and i couldn't stop my fingers

Daichi carried their baby girl on his shoulders, a grin wide on his face. Three years ago, he and Koushi had finally achieved their ultimate goal: having a baby. Adoption went surprisingly smoothly and everything worked out. The past three years passed quickly and their daughter was growing up quickly- too quickly, Sugawara told Daichi as he cried- and the family was heading out to go to a monthly get-together, where the Karasuno High Volleyball Club went out to, most commonly, Yachi's house, where they drank lightly and barbecued. 

The family didn't live too far and they arrived within half an hour, a little before everyone finally arrived. Daichi held his daughter's legs, her short arms wrapped around her father's head to hold on. Koushi assured her they wouldn't let her fall. He was walking beside them, chatting with both Daichi and little Aiko. She had brown hair that went a little past her shoulders, but as of now, it was kept up in a ponytail, her bangs down. A purple butterfly pin was in her hair, which Daichi and Sugawara had bought for her when they last went shopping just for Aiko. She was really spoiled. 

The couple was greeted by Yachi, who was still little even though she was now thirty. Daichi and Koushi were thirty-three, as well as Azumane, who would definitely be here. Nishinoya and Tanaka as well as the other former second years were a year younger. The three were greeted sweetly and were allowed into the house to get out back, where Kageyama and Hinata were already sitting out with Ennoshita and Tanaka. The group of four looked up at the family and almost all of them grinned. Kageyama was definitely trying to smile, but it still seemed like he was having trouble expressing his happiness. The look in his eyes told them that he wasn't completely sour anymore. Hinata was the first to greet them.

"Daichi-san! Suga-san!" Hinata grinned, jumping up to go greet them with manly hugs. Daichi first let Koushi take Aiko off his shoulders, the toddler smiling as she was greeted by her other father. Hinata traded hugs with the two guys, Aiko reaching up to get a hug, too. Hinata laughed softly and picked the little girl up, holding her carefully. "Hey there, Aiko!" he sang softly. "You're looking pretty today!" He got a blush from her and a small giggle. All the boys and the couple of girls all loved the toddler, ever since she was introduced into their lives. 

Soon Aiko was handed back to Koushi, who held her gratefully. He loved spending time with his baby and his boyfriend. They were his entire universe and he'd never trade it for anything at all. Koushi brought her to the outdoor table, sitting in the padded chair, Aiko in his lap. Daichi came over with two plates for Aiko and his boyfriend, both holding small pieces of cake. Koushi was a sweets person and Aiko followed him. The two thanked him simultaneously, Daichi grinning in response when Koushi offered a little kiss on the cheek afterwards. Aiko looked up at the raven-haired father, smiling, "Daddy, sit down!" 

Daichi couldn't resist as he sat down next to his family, taking the fork and feeding his daughter, who happily ate, still seated on his other dad's lap. The girl was spoiled, really. She definitely had whatever she wanted, she got what she wanted at different shops, and both fathers were just fine with it. The feeling of giving love and attention to their daughter was very important. Of course, when she got whiny about it or fussed, they knew how to handle her, teaching her how to act like a proper young lady, but they made sure she wasn't being hurt in the process. She was never yelled at, exactly. Aiko was scolded and then loved on more than anything.

The two finished their cake, the rest of the team arriving and coming out back to hang out and greet the little girl. Even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi showed up. Most of the time they would skip out, claiming to be busy or something along those lines (Sugawara was convinced that they liked their 'alone time' more than the company of old friends). The whole bunch sat together, most of them having a beer or two. All of them got along well with Aiko, or the other way around. Like both of her parents, Aiko was very friendly and outgoing, but at the end of the night, the little girl had fallen asleep peacefully in Daichi's lap, face on his stomach and arms wrapped around him, as far as they could go. The sight made Koushi and Daichi very happy to be parents to such a wonderful girl that they spent so much time with.


End file.
